Susan's mission
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: First try here :)/ Aslan fears to be forgotten, but what does he have to fear when the Gentle Queen is asking to turn his fears into a mission? To return the Seven Friends of Narnia together! DYSLEXIA


**alrighty...i suppose a proper introduction is needed xD**

**Emi The Ninja here, new on this fandom, i have read all the books, owning the 2nd and 3rd book, seen all 3 movies so if i am completely wrong about something i am so sorry. Mostly i reside in the TMNT fandom where my knowledge is unlimited, i have a very serious DYSLEXIA so if something is misspelled you know why and i'm a fast typer so if something doesn't make sense then tell me or figure it out your selfs.**

**NOW: Susan Pevensie is my fav char in this fandom :) Aslan is in 2nd place x3 but this is my version about Susan after the last battle (fav book) but...i couldn't help but think what would have happened if it was all an act?**

**Enough of the bold text! time for this rookie to get started! (i am SO sorry if i'm wrong with time and weather here)  
**

* * *

It was a chilly early spring in London, snow patches were to be find here and there and children decided to have one last snow ball fight with it. Adults walking the streets minding their own business when a young woman suddenly ran past them with a bag in one hand a some papers in the other. The by passers shrugged and thought that she was in a hurry for the train that would part soon, many were going away for the holidays or on their way home.

But this wasn't just any woman in a hurry, this was a very special woman.

She was Susan Pevensie, second child and the eldest daughter to Helen and Robert Pevensie (**i have NO idea what his name is**). And she was indeed in a hurry. She had heard of her siblings meeting the kind Professor Kirke and his friend Ms. Plummer at the station and then they would board the train together, then meet Eustace Scrubb and his friend Jill Pole at another station...Susan had felt horrible for how she had treated them all these past years after her last time to Narnia.

Narnia...

She had thought, dreamt and preyed to see that wonderful land again, in fact she was happy that her mission was now nearing it's end. She hoped she had done well with it.

Susan ran to a nearby train officer and showed him her tickets and pass, giving her a kind smile he opened the door he had closed when she came and called for someone the help her with the bag. She could barely contain her grin when she passed the compartment where her siblings and the Professor and Ms. Plummer sat in, talking happily about school and work and of course...Narnia. The train officer led her to the compartment beside the happy group and placed her bag on the shelf above the seat, dipping his hat a bit and left her.

Susan was now grinning widely as she listened to the Professor telling about his visit to Narnia and could hear them almost fall of their seats in excitement, and actually heard a small dump as the train jerked into motion and how Peter asked "Are you alright Jill? "Yes, Just fine! Please Professor do tell more!" Susan smiled as she looked out the window and recalled her happy time in Narnia when suddenly...

_"Susan..."_

"I hear you Aslan, what is my next order?"

A warm, gentle chuckle was heard and she smiled as she waited.

_"The dear Professor forgot their tickets to be marked, make you move by paying for them...Then join them"_

Susan struggled to keep a straight face as she got her bag and opened the door just as the conductor arrived "Tickets please! My my...this must be the happiest group I've seen here! Grandchildren?" He asked when the girls started giggle and the boys just looked around, Kirke just smiled as he looked for the tickets "You could say...That...Oh Dear where are they?! Polly do you have the tickets?"

Ms. Plummer looked horrified "What ever do you mean?! Didn't you have them?!" Susan decided that she would make her move now "Pardon me Sir, but is there a problem here?" He looked as her and cleared his throat "Um...It appears the gentleman have lost the tickets and-"

"What does it cost for each of them?"

"Pardon?"

"I'll be happy to pay for them!" Susan smiled and opened her wallet and found the needed Pounds, he shrugged and informed Kirke that the kind Miss here paid for them. Susan could just, _just _barely hold her self as the Professor dropped his jaw and Peter looked like he was hearing things in another language.

As the Conductor left Ms. Plummer thanked her many times before noticing her bag "Haven't you found a seat yet?" "Oh no, I just got boarded when I saw your troubles" "Oh please do join us! Edmund would you be a dear and help her with the bag? And Jill please move closer to Professor- There, here please!" Polly said and led Susan to the now free spot.

The ride was almost to much for Susan, because she had been wearing so much Make-up when they had seen her they didn't recognize her without it so it made this even more of a surprise.

Peter had been looking at her for most of the ride and then turned himself to Lucy "So you didn't meet Susan?" "No, she wasn't there and-" Susan almost exploded but she managed to ask "Are you... Per chance... Speaking about Susan Pevensie?" "You know her?!"

"Why yes, she so gentle and kind...And the way she speak about Him"

"Who?" Eustace asked and almost fell of his seat at the answer.

"Why, Aslan of course! And Narnia...I could listen to her for days talking about Narnia, and that she was a queen! I will admit I did faint and the poor dear thought she had killed me, but she told me so much about it and...But...What's wrong?"

Everyone was either crying or tried not to as they listened, then they told what they had thought of her "Why she never hated you or Aslan, why she told me to explain to you that it had been her mission from Aslan...Oh I do wish I could tell but...She passed 3 weeks ago, but that you would join her so-"

Just then a loud sound was heard and all of them were thrown around the compartment, Peter's elbow crushed the glas in the door and Lucy's wrist was injured, then noticing but darkness came.

* * *

Coming to knowledge again, Susan found her self in a very bright and colorful land and not to far from her was-

"Aslan!"

The lion chuckled as the Gentle queen hugged him and then fell to one knee "I do hope I made your mission a success" "That you did, dearest child, that you did indeed. And I'm surprised that they did not notice you or your act" Aslan laughed as he moved a large bundle towards her then moved a bit away, Susan opened the bundle and found a beautiful dress, a gorgeous embroidered hoodless cloak, her horn and lastly her signature weapon.

Susan dressed quickly and then joined Aslan where he stood and followed him until they reached Cair Paravel, where everyone tearfully welcomed her and how a tear eyed Oreius placed her crown where it belonged and the ever so kind Mr. Tumnus led her to her throne that had her horn carved on the top. While everyone cheered Aslan announced that he would bring the others shortly when Eustace and Jill had completed their mission.

They took their time to speak with Susan and she got to meet the previous rulers of Narnia and comforted the dear Mrs. Beaver who was crying with joy, soon a faun arrived and told them that the Seven Friends of Narnia had been spotted with Aslan and everyone too position.

Susan could barely contain her smile as the beavers were once again crown bearers and Mr. Tumnus the one to place the crowns, Aslan walked in with the Seven and they all laughed in joy over seeing them all again. Peter, Edmund and Lucy walked towards the thrones like the first time there was a space between Lucy and Aslan.

They saw Susan sitting there and fell to one knee as she rose and Aslan stood beside her. "Welcome to my country, you have truly earned to be here" Aslan began "please, recover your crowns and retake your thrones, many have longed for this day and heart may finally be mended"

As Tumnus placed Edmund's silver crown Peter spoke "Aslan...What of Susan? She lost her belief and-" He grew quiet when Aslan's gentle eyes laid upon him "You mean to tell you have not realize it yet?" When the Seven looked confused Aslan turned his head towards Susan, but before he could speak Jill exclaimed "You're the young woman who helped us!" "How did she get here?!" Edmund blinked.

Aslan chuckle while Susan's clear and wonderful laugh filled the room, truly mending the hearts of everyone there "May I return to you Queen Lucy, the Vailent" The Queen took it as a sign to take her throne.

"King Edmund, the Just" Beaver cheered as Edmund took his throne and grinned, showing how happy he was "And finally, High King Peter, the Magnificent" Peter took his throne and nodded to Aslan when Polly spoke "Aslan, this young lady helped us on the train...How can she be with us here?"

Now, Aslan was smiling as he turned to Susan who had walked over to Oreius as her siblings took their thrones, "May I, finally, return the radiant southern sun: Queen Susan, the Gentle"

The crowd cheered and cried as Susan took her throne again and after wards Lucy threw her self onto her in a crying almost shattering mess while Edmund kept lecturing her with his eyes filled with tears and Peter who was hugging both sisters as Lucy point blank refused to let go, he was worse of the three.

"Susan, you did doubt you would ever complete the mission, but you did" Aslan came over and the three monarchs let go of Susan to look between them "What mission?" Lucy asked. Susan smiled as she began her very long but most practiced explanation.

"After we had helped Caspian, Aslan wanted to speak with me alone..."

_~~Flashback~~_

_Aslan walked around to try and find the one he was seeking but the seeker found him and they walked to one of the gardens where Susan took a seat at one of the benches "Something is troubling you Aslan, you were looking for me, Reepicheep found me and explained so I went to find you"_

_"Clever you are and yes I did seek you, your brothers and sister troubles me"_

_"What? Why...What ill have they done?" Susan looked shocked as she leaned forward a bit, showing her concern and her will to help "Once you leave they will most likely forget about Narnia...And me" Susan's eyes widen and she looked horrified._

_"No, I won't let them! Aslan please tell me what I can do!" Susan fell to one knee with one arm placed on the knee that was bent, and one hand touching the ground to keep her balance. Aslan's trouble gaze was replaced with love as he gentle placed his right paw on her shoulder. _

_"Queen Susan, do you swear on your title and the radiant southern sun, that you shall prevent your siblings from forgetting the wonders on Narnia?"_

_"I do dear Aslan"_

_"Do you swear to hide your love and loyalty to Narnia, and act as if you are the one forgetting?"_

_"I will, I will listen to what ever guidance you may bring"_

_And so the next day, Aslan found Susan and Peter to speak with them. He informed them that they would return to Narnia. While Peter's eyes held utter grief, Susan's held loyalty to her vow the previous night. Soon Aslan sent them home and Susan waited for about a year before beginning her mission._

_Soon, in 1949, she rushed towards the train and boarde, then she hear the Professor panic about the tickets and payed for them all. The train ride was uneventful until everything happens to fast and the darkness._

_~~Flashback end~~_

The Seven stood in complete shock as Susan finished, and Lucy was to first to speak "You...acted like..."

"You had neglected Narnia! " Peter finished as he landed in the dining chair, it was well past afternoon and food had been served as Susan told them, Aslan had gone off somewhere but they didn't worry.

She smiled as she handed Jill the fruit bowl and refilled Eustace's now empty goblet with some strawberry juice "You're the one who didn't notice dear High King, how ever did you notice so many details in battle plan but never how your sister acts? I may have to have a word with Oreius about-"

"Don't you even think about it!" Peter flew up in horror and looked around to see if the General was learking somewhere just waiting to appear when the Gentle Queen finish with a certain word. Everyone laughed but Professor Kirke managed to gain Susan's attention and walked to the balcony.

"My dear child, I must admit that I feared for awhile..." He started but Susan gently interrupt "Aslan feared you and dear Ms. Plummer had forgotten Narnia so I only did what I thought would make Aslan happy"

Kirke nodded as he pulled Susan in a hug "Gentle you are, mind and heart...I see why the Narnians treasure you so dearly" They soon joined the others and found Lucy happily safe between Aslan's paws and Susan said "How ever are we getting her now? Aslan is not a tame lion!"

Peter fainted and the round of laughter was shared once again, Lucy and Edmund tried to revive Peter while Aslan silently left with the Gentle. As the walked Aslan began "Your mission went very well, how you managed to return Digory and Polly I may never know?"

"I do believe you were the one who said- _'Everyone has their gifts'..._Right" Susan asked as the passed the archers, many bowed and one hurried off to find her bow. Giving into their wishes she knocked on an arrow, drew back the string and hit the bull's eye.

Like her gentleness had done with their hearts.

* * *

**and that, dear reader is my version about Susan :) I think I was I bit to formal x3**

**But I hope my first try was a pleasant reading, plz tell if you see any flaws**


End file.
